Music
by Murmmer
Summary: If you are the type of person who relates song to your life or books or TV shows this is a collection of songs that all relate to Twilight it some way. If you breathe music this is also a way to music share.Rated because musicians are brilliantly disturbe
1. Death Cab for Cutie

**One Rule I am determined to follow! I will never answer what part of Twilight I think it relates to. I think it should be up to interpretation. **

**I am looking for some new artists! If any of you have good ones let me know in a review! I like EVERTHING without excluding country or pop or death metal.**

**That said I will post almost every genre.**

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

--Death Cab for Cutie; I will follow you into the Dark


	2. Within Temptation

We´ve been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

We´ve been searching all night long but there´s no trace to be found  
It´s like they all have just vanished but I know they´re around  
I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we´ve begun?  
Will we remember what we´ve done wrong?

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

--Within Temptation; The Howling


	3. Cascada

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

--Cascada; Bad Boy


	4. Flyleaf

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

--Flyleaf; All around me


	5. looking for new things

_**I AM LOOKING FOR NEW ARTISTS! If you love what you listen to, please leave it in a review. I like all genres.**_


	6. Three Days Grace

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) 

---Three days Grace; Animal I have Become 


	7. Heartland

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

---Heartland; I loved her first


	8. Jason Reeves

Girl you are summer rain  
soft and warm and delicate.  
I am a foolish boy,  
tryin' to catch every drop of you  
on my tongue.  
Theres just too many and  
I cant get enough.

You're inches from my finger tips,  
I've come as close as I can get.  
I'm reaching but the rest  
is up to you.  
I don't ever wanna miss,  
me and you whether  
you like this.  
I'm trying but  
this is all that I can do.  
I'm reaching but the rest is up to you.

Girl, you are the morning sky  
glow and calm with burning light.  
And as I am waking up,  
you pay your reflection in my-  
I wonder if you notice,  
I cant look away.

You're inches from my fingertips,  
I've come as close as I can get.  
I'm reaching but  
the rest is up to you.  
'Cause I dont ever wanna miss  
me and you whether you like this  
I'm trying but this is all that I can do.  
I'm reaching but the rest is up to you.

Uh huh i just said,  
So you say its a brillance  
meant to fade.  
Love is wild like a fire,  
burning underneath the rain  
but this is not the same.

You're inches from my fingertips,  
I've come as close as I can get.  
I'm reaching but the rest is up to you.  
'Cause I dont ever wanna miss,  
me and you whether you like this.  
I'm trying but this is all that I can do.  
I'm reaching but the rest is up to you.  
up to you...

Girl, you are like summer rain,  
soft and warm and delicate.  
I am a foolish boy,  
tryin' to catch every drop  
that I can of it.

--Jason Reeves; Reaching


	9. Distant Society

I pull you in, I hold you close

But there's something you should know

I am not who you think I am, I'm dangerous

I'm a vicious kind of man

And I'll do it once again, unless you take a stand.

There's a side of me I hope you never see,

You've got to believe me…

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me;

I'm the enemy

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me; 

I'm the enemy.

I have a violent past,

I don't know how much longer I can last.

And I'm not proud of what I've done

But it doesn't mean, you shouldn't turn and run.

Because I'll do I once again, unless you take a stand.

There's a side of me I hope you never see,

You've got to believe me…

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me;

I'm the enemy

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me; 

I'm the enemy.

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me;

I'm the enemy

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me; 

I'm the enemy.

Run from me,

Run from me,

You've got to run from me;

I'm the enemy

--Distant Society; I'm the Enemy


	10. Avenged Sevenfold

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade... A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

---Avenged Sevenfold


	11. The Mitch Hansen Band

Jacob Black  
She's not coming back  
La Push has come to shove  
And she's through with you  
Can't you see  
You're just a dog to me  
If you come near her again  
I'll eat you too

First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

You're nothing but a dog  
Its time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you

The other day  
I thought I heard you say  
May the best man win  
But I see through your ploy  
You might think  
That you are on the brink  
Of winning her love  
But you are just a boy

You were there to save her life  
When I was far away  
Differences aside and  
I'll say thank you anyway  
The bigger man will shake your hand  
And pretty soon you'll see  
In your mind you're kissing her  
In life she's kissing me

Jacob Black; The Mitch Hansen Band

**They rock. All of their music is inspired by Twilight! They ARE available on itunes! Go support them! Here's another one of theirs...**

Being made of stone will make you strong  
But I've been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were a silent mind  
And beauty that I thought I'd never find

Something Strange is happening  
And I don't know what to do  
I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When you're thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when you're near

So sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your waery eyes  
Calm down, you're safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby

Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
I'll miss the way you blush when you smile

Lullaby; Mitch Hansen band

**I love them.**


	12. Marie Dibgy Linkin Park

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_Pre-Chorus_

_Chorus_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!

_Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

--Linkin Park; What I've Done

--Marie Digby; What I've Done


	13. Secondhand Serenade

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I dont care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please dont tell me that I am the only one thats vulnerable  
impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
its that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and its true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clear  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I dont care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please dont tell me that I am the only one thats vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl your not going any wear  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesnt mean you shouldnt bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please dont tell me that I am the only one thats vulnerable  
impossible

--Secondhand Serenade


	14. Ludo

**There are THREE songs by Ludo that I think fit, so instead of choosing, I chose all three! The first one is pretty grotesque, and the second one is only marginally better and then there's the third. But if you are PARTICULARLY sensitive to scary/disturbing(ish) music, _don't listen to the first song_, or read it for that matter. Ludo is made up of some pretty interesting individuals but that's why I love them! ;-) Enjoy!**

I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you

Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
Live inside you  
Oh, love I'd never hurt you

But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

I wake in terror  
Blackbirds screaming  
Dark cathedrals spilling  
Midnight on their alters  
I'm your servant  
My immortal  
Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving  
The statues close their eyes  
The room is changing  
Break my skin  
And drain me

Ancient language  
Speak through fingers  
The awful edges  
Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth  
I cannot see  
There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you

And I hold your beating chambers  
Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing  
Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension

And you bury me  
In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood

_Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!_

CHORUS  
She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!

You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!

REPEAT CHORUS

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!

SOLO

Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!

REPEAT CHORUS

Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!

Sun fall slowly  
All the lonely  
Goodbye bedrooms  
You're my only  
Last night home is  
First night nervous  
Take me over  
Remember all this  
Until then

Chorus:  
Please save this for me  
I'll come back for you love, I promise to  
Please save this for me  
For until I return  
My love will burn  
And my heart will stay

It's gone cold now  
We'll sleep somehow  
Gone by first light  
Last chance hold tight  
Until then

Repeat Chorus

I lie awake  
And memorize your face  
As you sleep next to me  
The falling moon is calling me  
As I leave

Repeat Chorus 2x

My heart will stay

**In the order i put them the songs are: _The Horror Of our Love_, _Love me Dead_, and _Please_; Ludo**


	15. Hit the Lights

Wake up and let go  
Of these feelings that I've had for you  
It's easier said than done  
So give up (give up) and let go (let go)  
Of these feelings that I've had for you  
Why couldn't you be the one?

'Cause it's a guilty pleasure  
Deciding whether you were ever mine or not  
But the truth's apparent  
That you weren't ever mine to start

What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you  
What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you

So don't close your eyes

Every night I kept you up  
I never once heard you say stop  
But right now I wish I had  
I wish I had the nerve to tell you that I'm a wreck  
But what really did you expect?  
You never listened to what I said to you (what I said to you)

'Cause it's a guilty pleasure  
Deciding whether you were ever mine or not  
But the truth's apparent  
That you weren't ever mine to start

What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you  
What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you (I need you)

Now this broken shell of a boy  
Falls to pieces with no choice  
At the sound of her voice he falls apart  
Now this broken shell of a boy  
Falls to pieces with no choice  
At the sound of her voice he falls apart,  
He falls apart, he falls apart, he falls apart...

What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you  
What will it take to make you understand that I  
I'm not lying when I say I need you

I need you

**--Sincerely Yours; Hit the Lights.**


	16. Avril Lavigne

**For all you Pop lovers out there (even the closet Pop lovers)! ;-)**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
When You're Gone lyrics found on

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeahhh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

**--When you're Gone; Avril Lavigne **


	17. Imogen Heap

**This song does have weird lyrics so i'm gonna say this: I always think of New Moon when i hear this. If you think i'm crazy and you say, "What the heck? Where do you hear New Moon?" Don't try to correct me please, I hear it, maybe you do too. Whatevs. Anywho Enjoy!**

where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling

spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads - heavy

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first

oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first

Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that its all for the best?  
Because it is  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?

ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs

(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit

**--Hide and Seek; Imogen Heap**


End file.
